dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bludhaven
Blüdhaven Type of Place: City Location: Earth-82004, America, New Jersey Notable People: Nightwing, Windrider, The New Students Fictional geography Blüdhaven is a highly populated city located not very far from Gotham City. Blüdhaven is both south of and located close or adjacent to Gotham City, home to Batman. Maps of the two cities fit corresponding points on the New Jersey coast: Gotham's geography fits the Little Egg Harbor area of Ocean County and Galloway Township in Atlantic County, while Blüdhaven fits in to the area of Atlantic City or Brigantine Island. Its metropolitan region is divided between two counties, named Haven and Avalon. Fictional history Beginnings Dixon and McDaniel created the city as a former whaling town, which was officially incorporated as a Commonwealth in 1912. The town has been depicted as having a generally poor socioeconomic populace, owing in part to failed efforts to transform itself into a manufacturing and shipping center. The stories often state that culturally and financially, Gotham City has always overshadowed Blüdhaven, and that the city has a worse crime rate than Gotham. Not unlike Gotham, organized crime syndicates always dominated Blüdhaven, which were, until its final years, protected by endemic police corruption. These parallels represent a good setting for Nightwing - a character whose life often mirrors that of his mentor Batman - to carry out his war on crime. Introduction to the DC Universe Blüdhaven first became a major setting in the DC Universe with the start of the Nightwing ongoing series. Nightwing goes to Blüdhaven in pursuit of the supervillain-turned-crime-boss, Blockbuster. Blockbuster proceeds to take over organized crime in the city. Soon Nightwing sets up shop in Blüdhaven, becoming its protector. In his civilian identity of Dick Grayson, Nightwing joined the force himself and fought the corruption from within. X-men Move In Professor X of the X-men recognizes that some of his students would do better in a less affluent setting (or simply need to be closer to family and friends), and sets up shop in Blüdhaven. He buys an abandoned apartment complex where he allows an older student to run a candy store on the ground level. The basement is a refurbished classroom for the students' formal studies. The apartment complex serves as a dormitory for the students and instructors. Windrider is one of the first students. Once she graduates she takes over the class of New Students as instructor. The school for new students soon becomes known amongst the X-men as the remedial school, where students who need strict discipline are sent. This is an unfair representation of the school. Nightwing let the amoral vigilante Tarantula shoot and kill Blockbuster, although he could have stopped her. Suffering a crisis of conscience and wracked with guilt, Nightwing left Blüdhaven, apparently for good. Poison Ivy's Spill Over Effect Poison Ivy's attack on Gotham City spilled over into Bludhaven. However, it was beneficial to the city, offering more plants and clean air than the city had ever seen before. The vines destroyed a few of the more polluting power plants. The sky is clear once more. The mayor has encouraged all the citizens of the city to take care of the environment. Notable Locations Arkham Asylum is located on the outskirts of Gotham City, and is where those of Batman's foes considered to be legally insane are incarcerated (other foes are incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary). The School is centrally located in a cleaner area of the city where the students would be less at risk for disease, mugging, or illness. Near the hospital. The Super Store: Weasel upgraded his underground black market to a full on supermarket of super goodies. The Zee Moores: Highrise slums built in the name of Zeephraim Moore who oversaw their construction as a haven for the poor. The Moores evolved into fortresses for the city's Vicelords. Avalon Hill The 'upper-class' section of Bludhaven. Blockbuster's villa was located here. Melville Section: A 'low-rent' section of Bludhaven. Nightwing's base is located here. Fort Joseph District: A small area within the Caernarvon section leading up to Fort Joseph in Melville Park. Batgirl's Bludhaven-based cave was located here. Bludhaven Natural History Museum: The museum was financially in the red until Penguin staged a robbery to claim the insurance money. Plus the added media coverage didn't harm things either. Forsyth Building: One of thirteen separate buildings owned by Wayne Industries in Bludhaven. This building's top three floors were converted into Robin's Bludhaven base. Bludhaven Law Enforcement Center: St. Anthony's/Anthonio's: A nursing home in the Caernarvon Section. Known to the locals as St.Ant's Blockbuster once had his mother admitted here and watched over around the clock. RABE Memorial Hospital: Hogan's Alley: A cop bar owned by Hank Hogan in the Melville Section. Richard Grayson used to work and obtain information here. It was ten blocks from Grayson's apartment. Mr Pickle Deli: A small deli with a pickle mascot that Batgirl caught a group of robbers in. Brenda's Cafe: A small cafe' that Cassandra Cain frequented on the corner of Claggart and Peer Gynt Boulevard belonging to Brenda Miller. ParaphernaliaEquipment: Cerebra, Image Inducer, Cyber-glasses. Although most X-Men choose to individualize their costumes, standard blue and gold uniforms are available. All X-men carry a communicator. Transportation: Batboat · Batcopter · Batcycle · Batmobile · Batplane · Redbird · Windrider's powers Weapons: No standard weaponry. Some members have at times carried weapons as suited their tastes and current team philosophy (Longshot throwing knives, Cable futuristic firearms, Forge self-made firearms, Wolverine and Psylocke Katana, Storm Knife). Wolverine additionally has a weapon he is incapable of removing under normal circumstances (Adamantium claws). Links and References http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=8644601 Windsong - Bludhaven http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=14647623 Bludhaven - Back story private rp